Sorry Brother, This Is The Last Time
by Deolureium
Summary: A tragic story between two brother's. A plot of a Mightyena, and the news broken down from Hoothoot. To think it started out nice, to end into something like this. Pichu/Mightyena/Hoothoot Non-ration. Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy. Brother/Brother Non-Romance.


Inspired by This Picture: i42 tinypic com/2cgkavk png -Spaces are (.)-

**Sorry Brother, This is the Last Time**

**Rating: K +**

**Warnings: Sadness, mild character death, not graphic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
><strong>

**By: Shadow Itachi SU**

**Declaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nitendo. End of Story right there.**

**Claimer: I own the characters names used in the story, but not the actual Pokemon itself.**

**Additional: Might make another one of these, not sure yet. Possibly how the brother got along without his other brother? *shrugs*  
><strong>

**Sin~  
><strong>

A lovely morning rose from over the trees, he watched as the light glows of the suns rays hit the soft grass that blew gently withing the breeze of the warm summer air.

"What are you doing up so early, Kiri?"

"I'm watching the sun wake up, Sodie."

The elder, Sodie, as Kiri called him looked up at the rising sun. His amber eyes shifting from the sun down to Kiri. He gave a light smile, and placed a paw over Kiri's head.

"Well, now that the sun is awake, let's get something to eat, Kiri."

"Okay, Sodie!" Kiri got up and started for the forest lines that was not to far away from where the two were. "I'm going to beat you, Sodie!"

"Kiri! Wait!" Soda, his original name, ran after the younger Pichu. "Kiri, don't you dare-!" Soda stopped short from his scolding. Kiri had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sodie..." Soda gave a soft sigh, he was a sucker for those puppy eyes.

"Just please, don't run off like that again, Kiri."

"Otay!" Kiri smiled and looked around, "Over there!" Soda watched his younger brother, smiling at his egarness. He walked up beside and rested, as soon as he was sure nothing dangerous was around. He walked up beside Kiri, reaching for his favorite berry. Soda helped him retrieve it, and went for another berry for himself. The two sat down, Soda listening for strange sounds, while Kiri happily ate without a care to the world.

**Sin~**

"Sodie, can you teach me how to charge again?" Kiri asked after they have ate.

"Sorry, maybe next time," Soda rested a paw on Kiri's head. Kiri frowned and once again tried the puppy eyes on his 'Sodie'. Soda pretended to look away from his brother, acting as if he didn't notice him. Until he heard something. 'That isn't sounding too good..' Soda thought.

"Kiri, I want you to head back to our home," Soda said, keeping an eye on the strange sounds coming not to far away in the forest.

"But, Sodie!" Kiri whined.

"Now, Kiri!" Soda pushed Kiri into a run, while he stayed behind to make sure his younger brother was safe from the Pokemon that was now charging after them. Soda turned to see his younger brother was close to their home and charged at the Mightyena that threatened them.

"Sodie!" The larger Pokemon turned tail, and headed back to the forest. Soda went to check on his little brother, only to find he wasn't there.

"Kiri!" Soda called out hoping to hear him.

"Sodie!" Soda ran after the call but it was too far away.

"Kiri!"

"Sodie" Soda ran faster towards the call, hoping nothing had happened, and that he was lost. Then he heard a howl, then a terrifying yell, to be cut short  
>soon after.<p>

"Kiri..." Soda stoppened, "KIRI!" He called louder. "Kiri!" No answer. "Kiri.. no.. Please no!" He charged after the last known call.

**Sin~**

He stopped as soon as he seen a familiar shape on the ground, then went towards it, only to stop completely horrified. "Kiri?"

"He's gone..." Soda looked up and seen a Hoothoot on a branch.

"He can't be..."

"I'm sorry, the Mightyena was a diversion, while the rest of the pack went for your brother.."

"No..NO!" Tears spilled from Soda's eyes, he picked up his younger brother's body and cried. "Kiri!"

**Sin~**

Soda buried his brother, and just sat on the hill where they were last happy together. He remembered the times where they were both happy, how they ran together through the flower fields. Tears started to stream down his face once more. The wind blew gently, but he swore he heard his little brother's voice.

"Kiri?" He looked around, "Kiri I'm sorry! I wasn't a good brother..." The wind blew again, and this time he really did hear his brother.

"No, you were more then enough. You were everything I could ever ask for, Sodie."

"But I wasn't there for you when you were-"

"No, Sodie, don't think like that please," Hearing his little brother's nickname for him cause more tears to spill. "I love, Sodie, I always will, and I'll be here, when ever you need me." Soda felt something cold on his cheek, then disappear.

"I love you too, Kiri.." he looked up to the sky, and seen the sun give it's last good-bye's.

"I'm sorry, brother, this is the last time." Kiri's voice faded away along with the warmth of the sun.

**The End T^T**

**Sin**: This story cause me to actually cry T^T

Tell me what you think of it ^w^


End file.
